


Delilah's Curse

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Curse AU, M/M, Sex to Survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: What if instead of turning Tiberius primal, Delilah instead had cursed him with a thirty day long curse usually reserved for women?
Relationships: Tiberius Stormwind/Grog Strongjaw
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue, curse learning chapter and epilogue are going to be the only two chapters without really explicit stuff.

Tiberius stood in front of Delilah with a determined look in his eyes. Delilah stood up and began to cast a spell, a wicked smile beginning to form on her face. A flash of light surrounded the party, forcing them to cover their eyes so as to not be blinded. When the light faded, everyone seemed fine. Until Tiberius felt sick and fell to the ground groaning in pain. Keyleth looked at Delilah and asked "What did you do to him?"

Delilah said "I was originally planning on making him primal but I figured this curse would be more tormenting to him."

Keyleth rushed over to Tiberius to see that he had fallen unconscious. She picked up Tiberius and raced into the castle to try and find Allura, Kima or anybody who could help them. She finally reached Allura's room and yelled "Tibsy's hurt!"

Allura raced over to Keyleth and asked "What happened?"

Keyleth said "Delilah put him under some kind of curse." Allura gasped in shock. She led Keyleth to the bed and Keyleth placed Tiberius on it.

Allura said "I'll keep an eye on Tiberius. You should return to where the rest of the party are."

Keyleth nodded and exited the room. Racing to where her friends were standing she said "Tiberius is safe. Allura is looking after him."

Percy said "He might be alright for now but who knows what sort of curse Delilah placed on him." The battle against the Briarwoods was somewhat easy and apprehending the driver was easier. The party then met Lillith Daturai but Keyleth's mind was occupied with worry over Tiberius. Maybe Percy was right, maybe Delilah put a really bad curse on Tiberius that would eventually kill him in a painful manner.

Uriel approached them and asked "Where is Tiberius Stormwind?"

Keyleth lied and said "He's asleep. The night has exhausted him so Allura offered her bed for him to sleep in." 

Uriel said "Well, I hope he gets a good night's rest. But you should probably wake him first thing next morning. I don't think he'd want to miss the meeting."

Keyleth said "I will." Uriel went back to the castle. The party entered Sarenrae's temple. Three clerics welcomed them into the temple with open arms. Vax was healed up for fifty gold.

Keyleth walked up to Tristan and said "Allura might call on your help soon, My friend Tiberius had a curse placed on him."

Tristan said "I think we can handle whatever curse he has."

Scanlan said "Also, the temple in Vasselheim is being restored."

Tristan said "That is wonderful." The group left the temple after plugging Gilmore's shop and headed for Greyskull Keep. Suddenly, the party is ambushed by the Broker alongside a older lady and a scarred masked humanoid.

The Broker called out "I have to thank Nefertiri, Nethspira and Bellenore for giving me this quest. Once I deal with you, that dragonborn will be easy pickings."

Keyleth yelled out "I won't let you harm him." and the battle began. 

Scanlan put the woman to sleep; Grog woke her up with a lightning spear. Percy shouted for the ambushers to leave, then killed the Broker by shooting 6 bullets in his chest, yelling "You fool, your soul is forfeit! Die! Die!" The old lady started to run away but she was shot in the back by Vex, put back to sleep, and Vax's knives finished her off. Vox Machina captured the masked man before he could plunge a dagger into his own heart, revealing his face to be melted by acid. The party released him, and started wandering.

Lillith animated the Broker, the eye sigil on her chest vanishing with that action. She sent him back to her sisters at Palac Lusterka. The party invited Lillith into the keep. Keyleth planted a glissfoil plant out of the dried leaf before heading to bed.

Her dreams were filled with fear as she envisioned Tiberius dying in a painful manner in her arms, pleading with her to help him. She could almost see the light fade from his eyes as he breathed his final breaths. She woke up screaming. The sound of footsteps racing to her door was all she heard as almost all of the party rushed into the room.

After some calming breathes Keyleth said "I need to check on Tiberius. Plus, Uriel wants to talk with him in the meeting." Keyleth then went into Tiberius's room to retrieve Lockheed in his cage. She stood in front of the door and said "Check on Percy and Lilith for me." the group nodded and Keyleth ran out of the door and down the path to Uriel's castle. Avoiding the main meeting room, she quickly found Allura's room and saw Tiberius was still sound asleep while Allura was taking a bath in the adjacent bathroom.

She gently shock Tiberius awake. Tiberius said in a sleepy tone of voice "That was an interesting slumber."

Keyleth said "Uriel is going to meet with us soon. Best get ready."

Tiberius said "I'll be ready in about a minute." He climbed out of bed but as soon as his feet touched the ground he winced in pain and fell to his knees.

Keyleth ran over to him and asked "Can you walk?"

Tiberius said "I don't think so."

Allura walked out of the bathroom in her normal clothing but raced over to Tiberius and asked "Are you okay?"

Tiberius said "No, I don't think I can walk."

Allura gasped and said "It's as I feared. It's that curse. Though I never thought it would effect a male."

Keyleth asked "What curse is it?"

Allura said "It goes by many names. But one name that is the most predominate is... The Virgin Death Curse."


	2. Curses and Cows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party learns more about the curse Tiberius is under and deals with a cow stealing Roc.

Silence fell over the room as Keyleth and Tiberius looked at Allura. The two of them had never heard of this curse before but it sounded really scary. Allura said "Not much is known about the curse, everyone who's had it has died from it within forty eight hours of receiving the curse. It's pretty much a death sentence."

Tiberius asked dishearteningly "So, I'm basically already dead?" 

Keyleth said "If anybody can find a cure, it's Vox Machina."

Allura said "I hope so. Well, Uriel is waiting for us. We shouldn't be keeping him waiting." Keyleth helped Tiberius to walk to the throne room. Uriel sat on his throne as Seeker Assum and Arbiter Brom stood beside the throne. The party hadn't arrived yet.

Uriel looked at the group and asked "Tiberius Stormwind, is everything okay?"

Tiberius looked over at Keyleth and Allura and said "No. I was struck by what is known as The Virgin Death Curse." Uriel gasped as did Assum and Brom.

Uriel said "Tiberius, that curse is pretty much a death sentence. Whoever cursed you must be irredeemably evil. Due to this circumstance, you will use my writing station to write a letter home. Last thing your family wants is to get the sudden news of your passing."

Tiberius asked "What about the meeting?"

Uriel said "You will be excused from the meeting to write the letter and any personalized farewells you will have for your family, not to mention your will."

Tiberius said "Thank you Uriel." Allura helped him walk to the writing room before returning to the room.

Uriel said "We shall wait for the rest of Vox Machina before addressing what we've called this meeting in for. But firstly, I am certain that neither you or Allura have ate this morning so you should head to the dining room. I'll have one of the servants bring Tiberius his breakfast."

Keyleth said "Thanks. As for Tiberius, I'll try and find a cure for this curse."

Uriel said "I know you will. But it is better to prepare for the worst than assume the best."

Keyleth said "I know." and entered the dining room. The smell of waffles filled the air as servants set down plates of waffles. Keyleth sat down and ate two, not really feeling hungry. A servant picked up a plate of waffles and carried it over to the Writing room. Finally, the rest of Vox Machina reached the castle. Keyleth returned to the throne room as guards closed and blocked the exits.

Uriel said "Some terrible news has reached my ears this morning. As some of you may know, Tiberius Stormwind is, at present, living on borrowed time. Someone cursed him with The Virgin Death Curse, which has no cure. Tiberius is writing his final farewells to his loved ones, plus legal documentation regarding the bequeathing of his belongings, which is why he is not present in this throne room."

None of the party knew what that curse was but with such a name as that, it seemed like a very scary curse to be under. Uriel said "Now that all of the distressing news has been addressed... 

(The meeting is pretty much the same from this point, except replacing Tiberius's spinning blade with Vax's knives. I don't think any of you would like to see the meeting repeated word for word so I'll just skip to the most important part at the end)

Uriel said "Due to Tiberius' non-involvement with this situation, he will retain his membership on the Council, even if said membership may only last for the next twenty four hours. None of you are allowed to flee for unknown parts except for Keyleth, who I will give a mission to find a cure for The Virgin Death Curse. If Tiberius cannot be saved then we must make sure that he is the last victim of this evil curse. Meeting adjourned."

Tiberius walked into the meeting room carrying stakes of letters, most of them addressed to his family, including his will, one addressed to Gilmore asking that his family be given a "grieving time" discount when he dies and one addressed to Pike telling her that she should not blame herself for not being able to save him and asking her to look after Lockheed for him when he is gone.

Uriel said "I'll send these letters at once. You should be headed back to Greyskull Keep."

Tiberius said "I will do that." and bowed before Uriel before turning to face the party. The party headed outside and Keyleth had explained what happened with Assum. Footsteps were heard behind the party as Allura caught up with them.

Allura said "Tiberius, before you leave, I want to request, no, demand something from you."

Tiberius asked "And that is?"

Allura said "If a cure cannot be found before tonight, I want to have that tea date with you. It's the least I can do for you."

Tiberius said "You won't be getting a no for me on that."

Allura softly chuckled and said "Tibsy, if this is your last day alive, know that I will grieve not only you but what could have been between us." and she hugged Tiberius. Tiberius hugged her back. The embrace lasted a short while before the two pulled away, tears brimming in both of their eyes. Allura got out the earring she had made for Tiberius and put it on her ear. Tiberius smiled, though the smile was dampened by the tears falling down Tiberius' face. Allura walked back into the castle, tears streaming down her face as well.

Tiberius said "I have to tend to several errands. I'll meet up with you after they are done."

Keyleth said "We'll be waiting at Greyskull Keep." Tiberius walked towards the rest of the town and the party headed to Greyskull keep.

(Pretty much everything is the same until Tiberius returns)

Tiberius walked into Greyskull keep with a bittersweet smile on his face, He had bought a new dress for Allura and had given it to her along with some jewelry and even a tome he knew she would like. He had given it to her in the Cloudtop District before returning to Greyskull Keep. Vax looked at him and said "Do you want what's in my flask?"

Tiberius said "I don't drink alcohol."

Vax said "It's your last day alive. You should live it to the fullest."

Scanlan said "And if the tea date with Allura doesn't go fast, me and Grog are taking you to the fanciest brothel in Emon."

Tiberius said "Well, since it might be the last day of my life, why not?" Vax handed Tiberius the flask and Tiberius drank it all.

Vax said "I hope he doesn't get drunk off of one flask." Suddenly, the bittersweet tone was wreaked by Tiberius bursting into a crying fit.

Tiberius said "I had promised so many things and now, because of this curse, I can't keep those promises. I'm sorry." and just sat at the table crying, though it was slightly muffled due to Tiberius laying his head on the table and covering his face with his arms as he cried. The party looked at Tiberius with looks of sorrow. They knew each of them would be reacting the same way if they were told that they had only one day left to live.

Once Tiberius managed to get all the alcohol out of his system, the party decided to head north to the farm having the problems with the livestock.

The farm owner, Ben Klauss, said "Thank you for agreeing to help."

Keyleth said "It's no problem. But I do have to ask you a question. Do you know anything about a Virgin Death Curse?"

Ben asked "Why do you want to know about it?"

Keyleth said "I was hoping to find a cure cause my friend has the curse on him."

Ben said "Actually, I know the cure. My daughter had it placed on her by a man who was obsessed with her. Luckily, she was already married so all she had to do was have herself and her husband 'verify their marriage' for thirty days straight and she was back to normal. Then my brother got it and he had to get a male escort, course he was fruitier than a cherry tree so he didn't mind it one bit."

Tiberius asked "Wait a second, in order for me to be cured of the curse I have to 'go at it' with a man for thirty days straight?"

Ben said "Yep. Every night before bed."

Tiberius said "Give me a moment." and walked away from the group. Suddenly, both Common and Draconian swear words began to ring through the air as the party looked on in confusion. Finally, Tiberius returned to the group.

Keyleth asked "Are you okay?"

Tiberius said "I'm fine. I just needed a moment to let out some choice words."

Grog said "I didn't know you could cuss like that."

Tiberius said "Let's hope that method works."

Scanlan said "Even if it doesn't, least you won't die a virgin." Tiberius smacked Scanlan on the head for that remark. The group began to figure out how to deal with the cow stealing Roc.

(The plan and outcome are the same. So let's pick up when the group are walking back to Greyskull Keep)

Tiberius looked at the group with newfound hope. He had previously given up hope on finding a cure for the curse but now, there's a chance he might live to see another day. He smiled and said "I should be headed to Allura's place. She'd want to have that tea date with me. Plus, I need to tell her the good news." 

Keyleth said "We'll see you as soon as the tea date is over." Tiberius waved goodbye to the party before casting Fly. He flew all the way to Emon's gates, since he didn't want to cause a fuss by flying over the gate. After he entered Emon's city gates he decided to walk to the Cloud Distract, taking in all the sights and sounds in the quiet city. He finally reached Allura's place and knocked on the door.

Allura opened the door and said "Tiberius, I was worried. Come on in." Tiberius walked into the home and sat down in a chair. 

Allura set two tea cups on the table and asked "Any news on a cure?"

Tiberius said "Yes. Not really a instant cure but a method that cures it after thirty days. It's a untested method but it's the best lead we've got."

Allura pulled out a quill and paper as she asked "What is the method?"

Tiberius blushed as he finally told Allura the method suggested by Ben Klauss. The quiet peace of the Cloud Distract was broken by Allura's shout.

" _You Have To What?!_ "


End file.
